


Nothing can interrupt her now

by Firebird_18



Series: Camren One-shots [27]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 18:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_18/pseuds/Firebird_18
Summary: “Can you not moan while devouring your ice cream sundae? I’m trying to watch TV.”





	Nothing can interrupt her now

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write. Thankfully avoided any distractions (you know who you are).
> 
> Also I forgot last time but GOD THE ANGEL MV IS FUCKING INCREDIBLE.
> 
> Anyway enjoy :)

Lauren had been peacefully catching up with Game of Thrones after Fifth Harmony’s tour ended. Her house practically empty, save for her and the girls. She heard a knock at the door but God dammit dragons were on screen, fuck whoever was there.

 

Vaguely processing someone had let in the person at the door, Lauren heard Dinah talking to someone before laughing loudly. Must’ve been Dinah who opened the door. Shocker.

 

“Ralph! Chancho’s here!” Dinah yelled. Lauren hummed, not really hearing what had been shouted at her.

 

“Don’t bother, she’s watching Daenerys. Nothing’s going to interrupt her.” Ally said, looking up from her phone where she was sat on the sofa next to Lauren.

 

“Sounds cool.” Lauren mumbled. She heard Normani sigh before moving to the floor in front of the sofa Dinah had now claimed, letting Dinah run her hand through her hair.

 

Lauren felt the sofa sink in next to her and she smelt vanilla all of a sudden. She glanced out of the corner of her eye and saw Camila sitting cross-legged next to her. Lauren looked back at the TV as the next episode began.

 

\----

 

It’d been an hour since Camila arrived. If Lauren was honest she was surprised Camila stopped by. Sure it’d been a few months and any hard feelings between her and the girls was gone down the drain. Even management was finding it hard to reasons to keep the feud a thing.

 

“You guys want an ice cream or something?” Ally asked, groaning as she stretched her arms. Lauren hummed a negative but heard Camila’s sweet voice asking for something, distracting Lauren for a second with the subtle husk to her voice. Lauren shook her head and tuned back into her show.

 

“I saw that Lauser.” Dinah said with a smirk. Lauren flicked her eyes briefly over to Dinah.

 

“Huh?” Lauren asked absently. Dinah waited until Ally and Camila had left the room before snickering.

 

“You getting distracted.” Dinah said smugly. Normani laughed.

 

“This is GoT, Laur doesn’t get distracted.” She pointed out. Dinah laughed quietly.

 

“Oh but Chancho’s voice is just _so_ _sweet_. Isn’t that right Lauser?” Dinah teased. Lauren could feel her cheeks heating up but she kept her eyes and focus on the screen in front of her. “I bet Mila is the only thing that will distract Laur this episode.”

 

Lauren rolled her eyes at her friends antics. Yeah right. This was top quality TV right here. Nothing, and she means nothing, will distract her from finishing this binge watch.

 

“You sure you don’t want anything Mani? Cheechee?” Camila asked, leaning on the doorframe. Lauren felt herself twitch with the urge to turn just to see that curious, charming smile on Camila’s face. The one she uses for just being friendly and a good person.

 

“Nah, we’re good Chanch.” Dinah said with her own smug grin, Lauren’s twitch not unnoticed.

 

“Lo, what about you?” Camila asked. Lauren took a deep breath, losing track of the episode as she spoke.

  
“No thanks Camz.” Camila shrugged before heading back to the kitchen.

 

“Never mind D. I take that bet. Laur’s not going to last this episode.” Normani snickered. “That was more than Lauren’s said all day to any of us.”

 

“Fuck off.” Lauren grumbled, refocusing on the TV.

 

\---

 

So it was about half way through the episode when Ally and Camila returned to the sofa.

 

“What the hell were you two doing?” Dinah asked with a raised eyebrow. Camila held up her bowl with a proud smile.

  
“We made ice cream sundaes.” She chirped happily. Lauren felt a smile tug at her lips from the light tone of Camila’s voice. Ever since she left she’s been so much happier and even though it stung a bit to know that Camila felt trapped in the band, it was worth it to see her smile.

 

Lauren thought that would be that. Done and dusted. Camila would eat her ice cream and nothing could possibly happen to make her lose focus.

 

Boy was she wrong.

 

Over the few months of less Camila interactions, Lauren had forgotten the younger girl's love for food. So when Camila started eating, it was less than quiet.

 

“God…” Camila groaned quietly. Lauren’s eyes went wide and she glanced at Camila to see her with her eyes closed, lips wrapped around her spoon as she pulled it from her mouth. Lauren took a deep breath and looked back to the TV, noticing no one else seemed to have noticed Camila’s sudden outburst.

 

There was a few seconds of silent TV watching before Camila’s voice broke it again.

 

“Jesus this is  _ so _ good.” She whimpered. Lauren clenched her fists subtly into the sofa material, biting on her tongue to keep quiet herself.

 

“Oh my god.” Camila was almost moaning by now and Lauren’s sanity was dying. She knows the other three were used to Camila’s moans about food but dear god, did she have to moan so close to Lauren’s ear. Lauren knew it as unintentional but Jesus this was torture.

 

“Fuck.” Okay that was definitely a moan that belonged in the bedroom and not the sofa watching a gory TV show.

 

“Okay, can you not moan while devouring your ice cream sundae Camz? I’m trying to watch TV.” Lauren snapped, her voice a hell of a lot huskier than it had been when she started her binge watch. For the first time in hours Lauren looked away properly from the screen and turned her neck to look at Camila.

 

There was a pop as Camila’s spoon slipped out of her lips and she was looking at Lauren with wide eyes. Camila licked the ice cream off her lips and gulped.

 

“Sorry Lo. It’s just  _ soo _ good.” She whined quietly. Lauren swallowed harshly and watched as Camila had another spoon of ice cream, her eyes rolling back as the ice cream slipped past her lips.

 

“Fuck.”

  
It was Lauren who muttered it that time. Camila’s eyes lazily opened, looking at Lauren with mischief. Lauren hadn’t seen that look in months, if not a year. Camila slowly dragged the spoon out her mouth, keeping eye contact with Lauren the entire time.

 

“You want some?” Camila asked innocently, holding out the spoon of ice cream to Lauren with a smirk. Lauren knew that was a fucking loaded question but damn her mind was hazy.

 

Lauren just nodded, leaning forward and taking the spoon in her mouth, wincing at the cold feeling on her tongue. She pulled back and licked her lips once to get the chocolate off her lips.

 

“Damn that is good.” Lauren muttered. Camila smiled, it’s innocence not matching her dark eyes.

 

“See! I told you so.” Camila said smugly. Lauren rolled her eyes with a small smile.

 

“Whatever Camz.” Lauren turned back to the TV and noticed the episode was almost over, with ten minutes left. Shit, she’d missed like middle of the episode. Everyone knows that’s always crucial. Actually all of this show was crucial, it was Lauren’s favourite.

 

Lauren sighed and internally cursed the Gods that made Camila so irresistible. She looked back over at Camila when she heard a humming, her lips falling open and her eyes widening slightly at the sight next to her.

 

Camila was licking each of her fingers, one by one, cleaning them of any chocolate remnants. Lauren must’ve made a sound because Camila suddenly looked up and caught Lauren’s predatory gaze. She smirked and brought her hands down to her lap, daring Lauren to look away first with a tilt of her head.

 

Lauren reacted on impulse, leaning over and capturing Camila’s lips with her own. If Camila was surprised she didn’t show it, kissing back immediately as her hands curled into thick black locks and pulled Lauren closer. Lauren groaned when the first swipe of Camila’s tongue tickled her lips, tasting the chocolate still lingering on her tongue. Lauren’s hands grasped at Camila’s waist, trying to anchor herself to something, anything, to avoid floating away as Camila nipped at her lip.

 

Lauren finally had to pull back for air and her eyes were glazed over, barely recognising both her and Camila were panting heavily.

 

“Holy shit.” Dinah’s voice trickled through the blood rushing through Lauren’s ears and Lauren looked over at her, dazed and flushed.

 

“Why did I have to sit next to the pair of sexual tension filled people?” Ally sighed, looking back down at her phone with an unimpressed shake of her head.

 

Lauren finally stopped panting and looked at Camila; she looked thoroughly debauched, hair messy and wilder than usual, lips red and slick, eyes almost black with desire, cheeks a flushed red.

 

It took a lot of Lauren’s self control to not kiss her again. And most likely never stop.

 

“You took your time didn’t you Lo?” Camila said playfully. Lauren’s brain was still fuzzy so she frowned. “All it took was ice cream to get you to kiss me.”   
  
Lauren laughed quietly, shaking her head.

 

“It was really good ice cream.” Lauren mumbled.

 

Dinah drew Lauren’s attention by clearing her throat loudly and Lauren looked at her expectantly.

 

“How did that episode end?”

 

\----

 

Lauren had to rewatch the episode, making Camila sit next to Dinah so she wouldn’t just kiss her senseless and miss the show again. To make matters worse it was literally the last episode she needed to watch. 

 

At this rate she’d never finish it.

 

What do you mean? I hear you ask.

 

Well Lauren had hoped sending Camila to the other sofa would help her chances of just watching the TV. She was so unbelievably wrong.

 

No, instead of being out of sight, out of mind, Camila was just in the corner of her eyeline, sitting patiently on the sofa, pretending to watch the show she hated. Dinah had moved to sit on the floor next to Normani and was now doing some very heavy petting on Lauren’s floor. But Lauren chose to ignore it just this once, she had bigger issues to worry about.

 

Camila was her bigger issue. Teasing her slowly.

 

It literally got to the same point of the last episode when Camila started her teasing. At first it wasn’t anything particular noticeable, just subtle ways of making Lauren glance her way; clearing her throat, sniffing loudly, stretching with a squeak. Just usual Camila things to do.

 

Then it was a hand running through her hair, tousling it and flinging it from one side of her head to the other. Then it was skimming her hand along her bare stomach, her crop top having left that exposed all day. 

 

Lauren thought it couldn’t get any more distracting until Camila’s hand that had been touching her well defined abs trailed down, across the material of her jeans and down her thighs, achingly slow. Fingertips trailing down her thighs, rubbing up and down over her jeans, getting way too close to anywhere that was so inappropriate considering the other’s were still in the room.

 

“Camz.” Lauren said through grit teeth. Camila’s hands paused high up on her thighs.

 

“Yes Lo?” Camila asked sweetly.

 

“Stop.” She asked quietly. Camila frowned, her eyes glinting with a knowledge that she knew exactly what she was doing.

 

“What?” Camila asked innocently.

 

“You know what.” Lauren said under her breath. Camila cleared her throat expectantly and Lauren looked over at her. Camila crooked her finger at her and Lauren forgot that the TV was even in the room, let alone that she was supposedly watching it.

 

Lauren also suddenly came to the realisation that Ally had disappeared, probably taking Dinah and Normani with her.

  
“Where’d they go?” Lauren asked hoarsely as she made her way over to stand in front of Camila.

 

“To get food.” Camila hummed, gripping Lauren’s waist and pulling her to straddle her hips. “But do you really care right now?” 

 

Lauren shook her head, cupping Camila’s neck and tilting her head back to rest against the back of the sofa. Lauren slowly trailed her lips from Camila’s ear to her neck, biting down hard on her pulse point, sucking it softly in between her lips before running her tongue over it.

 

Lauren flinched when she heard a sigh come from the doorway, craning her neck to see Dinah standing there with a smug smile and folded arms.

 

“Do you still not know how that episode ends?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it :)
> 
> Kudos / requests / comments all welcome here and on my Tumblr + Wattpad @viper476


End file.
